Knock, Knock
by Tea.T
Summary: Little Master has a crush on someone! Guess who it is! It's a yaoi story! Knock, knock. Who's there? Me. Me who? I'll give you a hint: dark skin and silverwhite hair.


I spent a lot of time on this! Actually, mostly school time. Hey, I had nothing to do! Then I did some in the hospital too. Don't worry, it was only a check-up. Anyway, I like this one and if anyone would like a continuation, ask me. But I have to warn ya, I take a time to complete something, especially my stories. So have fun reading!

Knock, Knock

He sits at the desk of his office on a chair clearly designed for his size which is currently 4-foot 7-inch in height, weighing at 84 pounds. Reading, he had on his reading gasses, mind focused solely book.

"Knock, knock," came a cherry voice through the door. He knew the voice well.

"Who's there?" (I'm cracking up! I feel so pathetic.)

"Me," responded the door gaily.

"Me who?" Little Master asked playfully. (I love calling him Little Master. I think it's better than Jr. because he's not supposed to be small anyway. And I don't want to call him Rubedo because Albedo calls him that and so I'll feel like a bad guy if I say it. But it doesn't really matter, as long as you know him.)

"You're not going to guess, Little Master?"

"Mary?" the boy inquired. /I know I'm right anyway.../

The door suddenly opened to reveal the tall blonde girl who had always been a joy to him. "Little Master!" she exclaims with her Texas-like accent that also sounded French at the same time. "Time for supper!" she added.

The small figure smiled while jumping down from his red chair. "Yeah! Yeah!" Little Master ensured.

It's your favorite today, Little Master! Spaghetti!" the blonde exclaimed. She then walked into the room, did a twirl, and skipped out the door again. The red-haired boy followed soon after, smiling as he thought back to how he had yelled at the girl so many times before for bothering him with her cheery shrieks and her overload of enthusiasm. But now, he had come to enjoy it. She was surely contagious, a really lively character that gets everyone. He could not deny that he loved her, loved her deeply, adoringly. From the moment she came into his life, she had become his source of happiness...or maybe he was exaggerating a little. He did love her but not in the sort of way that he reserved for someone else.

On the way to the café, through hallways of secure metal and automatic sliding doors, one of those doors opened and the boy stopped to see who it was. The first thing he saw was a blur of orange and dark, almost black blue topped with silver. Then he heard his name, "Little Master..."

Instinctively, he answered, "Yes?" By now his vision had cleared and the only thing clouding it is the figure of chaos.

"Going to the café?" the silver haired boy asked.

"Yes..." Little Master answered composed for the time being.

"Then let's go together," suggested the slender boy who was a foot taller than Little Master himself.

The shorter boy didn't even need to think, automatically he said "Sure." But as they walked side by side, the red haired boy regretted because of how close they walked and he couldn't help the little blush growing across his face. The atmosphere for him was getting increasingly suffocating. But nothing could be done. Why? Because it was chaos and there was nothing Little Master could do against chaos. The taller boy was too nice, too polite, and too sweet. And angel, that was what Little Master suspected he was, a very pure and innocent angel who had happened to fall into his life. There was absolutely no one who didn't like chaos. And as for Little Master, he well...he well...loved him. It might not be right, it might not be reasonable but it was still understandable.

So no matter how nervous he was he had to act like nothing was wrong. Chaos didn't suspect, or at least didn't look like he suspected anything at the time. But never underestimate someone, especially someone like chaos who could certainly surprise you with his wisdom and morality. Even though he may not seem like the first person on your mind, he is the most composed and most reliable. Everyone listens to him, and that does not exclude Little Master.

"Is something the matter?" the distracted boy glanced up at the other.

"No, nothing..." Little Master replied.

"You look a little red. I do hope it's not a fever," was the earnest concern from chaos' lips.

"No...I am...uh...I'm fine..."Little Master stumbled. Mentally, he cursed himself because of this. But the way chaos was, so steady and unaware, made the shorter one more and more uneasy. He would be even more embarrassed if someone saw the blush on his face darkening, but thankfully chaos didn't mention and Little Master wished he hadn't have seen it in the first place.

At the café, everyone was gathered. Little Master sat at the front of the long rectangular table, next to him to the left was Mary, then her sister, Shelly, then MOMO, then Ziggy, then Allen, then Shion, then KOS-MOS, and lastly chaos, who in turn would be on Little Master's right. Maybe it was luck, bad luck, coincidence, or fate because twice they reached for the same thing and it was, for both times, Little Master who retreated like he touched something burning hot. In truth, that was exactly how he felt; hot, he felt hot and can only hope no one could see the visible redness on his cheeks, which he was sure was there. It was the longest dinner he had ever had and he stuck with it, knowing that if he suddenly walked out without finishing, he would be questioned later. It's better to keep acting as normal as he could.

And afterwards he felt relieved and happier. He walked into his quarters and popped down on the bed in exhaustion because trying to hide himself was harder than anything he had had to do.

Soon he felt more relaxed and he closed his eyes, feeling his mind drift into sleep. But a knock broke his trans. "Knock, knock," came through the sliding door.

Little Master rubbed his head and sat up. "Who's there?" he asked.

"Have you showered yet, Little Master?" asked the one behind the door.

"Not yet, Mary," Little Master replied exhausted.

"Little Master!" a loud cry came from the other side, a cry of demand.

"Ok..." Little Master sighed.

Then there was silence. Little Master can hear no noise outside. He though he was safe, he thought he would not be bothered and could go back to sleep. He thought wrong.

Knock. Knock. Little Master became irritated. He jumped off of the bed and opened the door furiously. "Mary!" He cried but stopped, his mind stopped when he saw it was not Mary. "Shion. KOS-MOS, what are you two doing here?" he asked, trying to regain his lost stature.

Shion's face turned from surprised at the boy's outburst to a nervous smile. "I'm sorry to bother you. I just wanted to thank you for letting us stay at the Durandal and taking us to Militia."

"No problem," Little Master endured, "we were going there anyway."

"Either way, I wanted to say thank you," Shion explained.

"It's fine," Little Master replied.

"Well, then. I'll go retune KOS-MOS. Good night," Shion looked a bit unsure as she walked away with her most amazing android.

Little Master sighed aloud and had just closed the door when he heard another bothersome knock. He was tired now but nonetheless he walked back and reopened the door, saying wearily to himself, "who is it this time?" But when he looked up and saw it was the boy who had caused him to turn shades of red at dinner, his mind went blank, and he, without thinking, closed the door on chaos, like an act out of fear.

chaos, of course, was surprised and could only carry a worried expression on his face as he was about to knock but the door opened again abruptly and Little master stood in front o him flustered.

"Sorry," the red haired boy apologized.

"Is everything alright?" chaos asked.

"Fine..." was the other's short response. At the moment he could not think of anything else to say.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Little Master. Were you doing something important?"

"No...I...um...I wasn't," Little Master replied with struggle. "What did you want?" Rubedo's little stomach felt like his talking, unprepared and all over the place. It was a strange feeling, uncomfortable because he didn't know how to deal with it. At the same time, he thought it was the most intriguing feeling.

"I wanted to say good-night," chaos smiled. God, when he smiled, it seemed forbidden, so magical that Little Master's stomach did a turn and his chest fell on fire. He knew his cheeks were bright now. /chaos...please...stop.../

"Um...well...good night...then," Little Master said, stumbling still. He wanted to close the door and free himself from this strange suffering.

"Wait," chaos stopped him. "You don't look too well. Maybe you're sick?" the taller boy suggested with concern.

Little Master waited for a bit, trying to come up with something to say. He was happy chaos was concerned about him but it just isn't making him feel any more comfortable. "I'm fine..." he managed weakly.

"But you look shaky, pale and red at the same time," chaos pointed out. He took the other's hand. "And your hands are cold."

There wasn't any time for Little Master to panic. All it took was knowing chaos' warmer hands upon his own, and he lost his train of thought and everything he had thought or hoped to say. When his moment of blankness was gone, chaos was staring right in front of his face. Little Master flushed when he saw that beautiful inquiring face. He knew then his face must be completely red, and he felt like exploding. But before he could burst, he felt chaos' two hands against his cheeks. Little Master stared at the other and he found a smile on the other boy's lovely face and also he though chaos' eyes seemed brighter. It was such a beautiful shade of green and even prettier and warmer up close that Little Master could not help but get warmer just by looking into them, so warm that he wondered if he was melting from the inside. If he wasn't then, he knew he did when a pair of warm flesh pressed against his own. When everything registered, a both hot and cold wave came from the core of his heart, swept through him, and stayed in the pits of his stomach. His insides felt like it was being reversed. As strange as it was, he still liked it. Little Master didn't respond, he didn't know what or how. And all he felt afterwards was the additional pressure on his lips before he was released. He opened his eyes slowly and awkwardly, wondering when exactly he had closed them. And when he met chaos' wonderful eyes, he knew he was redder than ever, and he tried to move his legs, to back away, but his small legs went feeble and disobeyed him.

If only Little Master could see what chaos was seeing and know what the silver haired boy was thinking. Because Little Master looked so confused and maybe a little frightened and unsure, he looked so adorable, almost irresistible. As inappropriate as it was to say it, chaos thought so. Little Master was probably 20 years and over, definitely older than chaos. And so even to chaos, the ever-loving angel, who would scarcely commit a sin, committed one now.

chaos smiled warmly, innocently, angelically. "Little Master's cute."

When the red haired boy heard that and felt the other stroke his face, he wanted the universe to halt so he could register what was happening exactly. It was not only a shock but a relief; something he had wanted had finally happened. It was so perfect and so pleasant. It felt like it was going to last. It felt so real, everything felt real...but then Little Master woke up...

The first thing that came to mind was not about what happened but rather he wondered where he was. When he finally came back to his consciousness, he recalled his 'dream'. He knew immediately then that it was just a dream, because his mind told him that he was now in reality. Disappointment and longing filled his heart. It felt so real, so real that he thought it was true. Why couldn't it have been real?

Little Master felt angry and then it quickly transformed into sadness. He touched his lips and he considered that 'kiss'. He remembered the warmth and the slightly wet lips. Could something he remember so vividly be just a dream? He frowned.

Knock. Knock. "Who's there?" Little Master asked and he felt like he said it for the millionth time that day.

"Have you showered yet, Little Master?" came a high pitched voice from through the door.

Little Master got up, frightened and confused. He opened the door and questioned, "Haven't you already asked me that before?"

A perplexed Mary stared down at him. "No, Little Master," she said thinking. "I don't think so..."

/Was that a dream too? Or is this a dream also/

"Are you ok? Little Master?" Mary asked.

"I...I'm fine..." he responded, finding himself increasingly repetitive.

"Ok, then...Goodnight, but you better shower," Mary smiled and walked off.

Little Master closed the door. He felt tired and repetitive. But he was still curious and confused. Lying down a bit to think, he conjured up the thought that it was just a coincidence. That was until...knock, knock. By now, he was hesitant, He wondered and he fought the idea of opening that door, but he answered it. "Shion," he said after he saw her and KOS-MOS.

"Oh, I'm sorry to bother you, but I didn't want to disturb Shelly and I couldn't find Mary," Shion recounted.

"What do you need?" Little Master asked patiently.

"I wanted to know where I could recharge KOS-MOS," the brunette girl replied.

"Oh, just go to the ----------," Little Master suggested. (I don't know. Just make up something.)

"Ok, thank you," she said and started to walk away but stopped, turned back, and added, "And thank you too for letting us on board the Durandal."

"No problem," was Little Master's quick reply. And before the two figures were gone, he saw a smile on Shion's face. It was a pretty smile, one of the loveliest he'd seen on her usual serious face. He would have complimented on it if he was his normal self. It was certainly better than her other expressions that she has all the time. But, of course, no matter how lovely Little Master may admit it was, it was still dull compared to chaos, almost sinful even. chaos' smile is one of purity that Little Mater was sure nothing could compare. How can anything match perfection?

When Little Master stumped onto his bed again, he started thinking, pondering more and more about possibility and reasons. He didn't know how to explain this. Was it a vision and not a dream? Was something going to happen next? Was there going to be another knock? Was chaos going to come too?

Little Master was in panic. He knew there was nothing he could do, but what he wanted to know was: Was it going to happen or was it not going to? Anticipation, it was the worst. He hated it, and he hated himself because he wanted it to happen. He truly wished for it. Pathetic, ne? What would people think if they knew this side of him? If they knew his tainted desires and corrupted thoughts? His wishes? His longing?

How had he come to be this? He could clearly remember that it was not love at first sight. Was he mesmerized? Or was this a spell? But what could he have done even if it was one? At any rate, he didn't' believe it was; the only spell that could truly have him bound was love and true love only.

Knock. Knock. /Oh no! Who/ Little Master stepped cold. He didn't know if he should open it. Deep down he knew he wanted to, he knew he wanted to open that door and see chaos there. If only he wasn't so scared! Why was he afraid of chaos anyway! He said himself that chaos was like an angel and could not possibly be danger. Wait...scratch that...chaos was dangerous when it came to battling. Little Master have fought beside him many a times (especially in my game. I never have or never like to use chaos without Little Master or Little Master without chaos. They're my favorite! So in my game they're the best and their levels are always higher than the others.) and chaos was anything but docile. Of course, Little Master was not behind. He could take care of himself just fine. He is an U.R.T.V. after all. But no matter, he was still afraid of the light-haired boy. There was no reasonable explanation, just an understandable reason that he's in love.

"Knock, knock," the voice made Little Master jump. /It's chaos/ He felt like screaming or panicking because sitting still became hard. Therefore, he did nothing. He just stared at the door, a part of him hoping chaos would leave and a part wishing for the door to open. Fate chose the latter. "Aren't you supposed to say 'Who's there?'" he heard chaos' silky-smooth voice. But Little Master could conjure up nothing. chaos smiled, "I know I've already said this but I wanted to say good night." This earned Little Master's stunned eyes. /Already? No.../ But Little Master said nothing still, only thinking about the impossible that seemed only inches away from being possible. chaos waited until he finally thought Little Master was not going to say anything. He smiled lovingly again, "Aren't you supposed to say 'good night' to me?"

Little Master stuttered and felt a hot wave linger in his back. This wasn't exactly the same. And as always, Little Master was confused while chaos seemed to know everything. How did he do that anyway? What kind of person was chaos really? Where was he from?

At that moment, Little Master thought chaos could see into his mind. He felt so exposed, too exposed while chaos had always managed to keep himself reserved and still make friends. At that time, Little Master thought of how chaos was incredible and he himself pitiful.

"Come on, Little Master," chaos cajoled. A hand reached forward to place itself on the red-head's face. "Say something," he coaxed.

Even if he had something to say on his mind, Little Master could not because his throat felt dry and incomplete, as if missing his voice box. Concentrating was hard, he could only think of the hand that was upon his cheek and how damn hot the room had gotten! Clearly, no one would be comfortable in this situation. Little Master looked like he was numb and chaos only waited. Or maybe Little Master was waiting too, waiting for chaos to do something or waiting for his dream to begin or maybe end. It was all confusing, all...chaotic.

"Little Master," chaos finally said, "are you alright?" He sounded concerned. Little Master felt stupid, and then he felt like his heart was going to burst because it was beating so fast. Chaos' face neared him and for a brief moment Little Master thought, 'Oh fuck!' and tensed. But when he felt contact on his forehead, he opened his eyes while thinking again when he had closed them in the first place, and realized it was chaos' forehead on his. At the same time he felt both relief and disappointment that chaos didn't kiss him. But at any case, he didn't not feel anymore relaxed. Chaos was too close, too close for this poor boy to think, not far enough for Little Master to be rational. chaos was both his name and not his name. He was pleasant and helpful; he will only create and won't destroy. But for Little Master chaos was the only thing, the only person who would break him. /Damn chaos...stop it.../

The stress was getting Little Master and he could feel his rationality slip. /chaos...please.../ He wanted to be out of the situation. He wanted chaos to leave because it was just too much. "chaos...um..." he tried, he wanted to say good night and maybe then chaos would leave. However, what kept him from saying it was he himself. He wanted chaos to leave but at the same time he wanted him to stay. But he felt so warm, so hot that the air he was breathing seemed to only suffocate him.

"Yes, Little Master? What is it?" chaos inquired innocently.

Little Master couldn't sum up something to say until his lips moved on its own. "Nothing..." it came out weakly.

"I guess you're tired. I should leave," chaos commented. And then so elegantly he settled himself straight, and for a brief moment Little Master could breathe again. But as if forgetting something, chaos turned around, and ever so gracefully he leaned forward. Then Little Master felt something warm on his lips and he felt it travel down his throat, through his heart, and lingered. He hardly knew what was going on but he did know that the feeling he was feeling was ten times better than the feeling he felt in his dream.

When chaos moved away, it seemed only Little Master was breathless. While chaos appeared unflustered. Little Master opened his eyes for the third time today and saw a smile on the most finely sculptured face. "Little Master's so cute..." chaos didn't say it teasingly or jokingly, it was like a fact, a compliment. Then the mysterious silver-haired boy stood up straight and began to walk away. But before he went through the door that was so brutally disturbed for the last time, he turned around and with that same gorgeous smile he said, "Sweet dreams, Little Master." And then he was gone.

Little Master didn't move an inch for some time. He pondered for a moment before he finally got the notion to sit down. What chaos said, something so simple but somehow Little Master knew there was something more to it; there was practically always something more to what chaos says. Sweet dreams? Could chaos have possibly known what Little Master dreamt of? And if he did, did he know more than just that dream? Is it possible that chaos knew everything? Little Master couldn't answer any of these but what he knew at the time was that his dream had already come true.

He fell asleep, hearing his own heart beat which fell into the knocking of someone on the other side. He went to open it.


End file.
